Chance Encounters
by Leighah
Summary: Mika is sent to Forks by her father Phil, so that she and her step sister Bella will have "Bonding time"...but what is expected to be a dull rainy Summer turns into the greatest Climax of Mikas life.


_I do not own the twilight saga, that credit goes out to miss stephenie Meyer._

_This is just my take on her wonderful books_

**CHANCE ENCOUNTERS**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Charlie drove slow and cautiously made conversation with Bella who sat quietly in the front seat. Mika made no obvious effort to join the conversation. She sat silently, feeling like more of an outsider than ever before. Her father Phil had sent her here, to forks for a summer with Bella; "bonding time" he had called it.

"Bella is you're step sister and the two of you are like strangers to one another, damnit, that's not how this family works..."

He had lectured her about it on several occasions.

However it was not as if there was any hostility between the two young girls, not a grain of dislike could be found for Bella on Mika's end. It was just the situation between the two. Bella and Mika use to get along never were they "best friends" or anything of that specific sort, but they use to talk on often occasion when Bella still lived in Phoenix. But since Bella had moved to grand ole Forks Washington, the two had simply lost touch. And now it was even more difficult to keep in touch due to the fact Phil and Renee had made a recent move to Jacksonville.

So thus was Mikas Summer plans. Two months in the Rainiest most dull town in the United States, and Mika was simply thrilled.

"Well here we are…" Charlie stated awkwardly as he pulled up to the house.

Mika hopped out of the car and glanced slowly around the yard. She managed to give a meek smile and mutter, "Nice place.." Charlie smiled and nodded.

Bella showed her upstairs to their room. Yes the two were also sharing a bedroom.. Sisters and roommates. There was going to be a lot of bonding time between the two. Maybe more than either wanted or even necessarily needed.

Mika unpacked silently, feeling awkward and out of place. This was the summer before her senior year, it was supposed to be full of sunshine and parties. Not rain, clouds, and strangers. Mika was never the shy girl, always the life of the party, but after being pushed into this situation by her father and stepmother who simply doted upon Bella all the time, well she figured it would be better to appease them than listen to guilt trips as to why she had not wanted to spend a simple two months with Bella.

By the looks of things, Bella may have been guilted into this as well. Bella was never the talkative type, always more reserved and kept to herself more so than Mika. This may have been part of why the two could never quite break the barrier between "STEPsisters" and "Sisters". They were opposites. And while in the game of love opposites may attract, in the game of friendships, they repell..HARD.

Bella, she dressed for comfort, but still looked beautiful. Mika, she also was stunning, but dressed for more "attention" she loved when all eyes went to her. It was something she could never get tired of. But Bella and Mika together, well that was a sight. Bella with her long dark Brunette locks, draping around her shoulders like a dark silk cloak. With a comfortable blue short sleeve tee and casual denim jeans that fit her figure perfectly, well comfort ability worked for those select few graced with a natural beauty such as Bellas, but Mika not so much.

Even with Mikas natural looks, she loved the attention from others when she walked into a room wearing whatever fit her taste that specific morning.

Mika unpacked her stuff, laying all the clothes on her bed, throwing shoes into a messy pile between her and Bellas beds. She looked around at the mess and sighed.

"Hey.." Bella said quietly from the doorway. Mika jumped. "Oh..Hey, scared me.." Mika said with a goofy half smile.. "Sorry about that.. So, uhm this summer huh?.." Bella asked with little emotion in her voice. Mika looked around the room then back to Bella. "Sure looks that way..heh.." she answered with a mild chuckle. "Is it always this rainy.." Mika whined. Bella smiled. "Welcome to Forks …sis.."

The two laughed in unison.

* * *

Things were not near as terrible as Mika had feared, Bella and she had got along great, watched movies together the night before until they both fell asleep, and today Bella was introducing her to "Edward"… Bellas boyfriend who Renee had talked so much about all the time to Phil.

"Hey, Are you uh ready to go?..." Bella asked as she stuck her head in the girl's bedroom. "Almost…let me just do something with my hair.." Mika said in a frustrated tone. Bella smiled and nodded, "just meet me downstairs when you're done, Edward is here…"

Mika stared into the mirror, gawking at the rat's nest that was her hair. She brushed through it quickly, letting her natural black curls lay a mess past her shoulders, then pulled it into a lose ponytail and examined herself once again before making any final touch ups. Her green eyes stood out with the eyeliner that she had penciled on quickly, and her bright yellow tank top pulled tight against her figure. She pulled up her torn denim shorts and smiled.

Mika quickly walked down the stairs to greet Edward. She was taken aback by the absolute beauty this boy had. His eyes stood out the most, Mikas were locked on his, and she couldn't stop staring. Rude as it was, she didn't care. This was what perfection had to be. Sculpted into this gorgeous man.

"Hello, I'm Edward, I have heard quite good things about you. So nice to finally meet Bellas Stepsister" He offered a handshake.

"Uhm, yeah? I'm Mika.. nice to uh..meet you.." Mika stuttered as she stared at his hand. "Very formal aren't you?.." she joked obnoxiously.

Edward smiled "Guess I'm just a gentleman,"

Mika nodded in agreement.

The three went to eat at the diner, and talked about Forks Washington, Mika had more to say than anyone. "I just, I like to swim over Summer, and party…And more than anything.. I like boys…Bella, please tell me there are some decent boys here.." Bella laughed. "I could introduce you to Mike.." Edward smirked. "Well I'm going to take that obvious sarcasm into account and pass…" Mika giggled.

Mika and Bella got home late that afternoon, Charlie was out still. "Where's Charlie at, I thought he was off today?".. "Oh he's probably in LaPush with Billy…Game is on today.." Bella said quietly.

"LaPush?...Where's that at?" Mika asked with curiosity in her tone. "The reservation…About 15 minutes in." Bella answered. "We can go to the beach tomorrow if you want. It could be fun." Bella offered. Mika grinned. "YES! Ohmygod…you didn't say anything about a beach before..Ohmygod.." Mika squealed.

* * *

Mika was dreaming of, sunshine, the ocean and men… off in her own world when a shriek of pure panic violently tore her awake and back to reality. Bella was flipping out. Screaming in her sleep, sweat poured down her face, mixed with tears. Mika stood up, still half asleep and ran over to bellas bed. Mika shook her awake. "Bella…Bella. Bella..!" Mika screamed. Bella opened her eyes slowly looked around and turned over with her back to Mika.

"Okay, what was that about?"…Mika asked concern coated her voice. Bella shrugged. "Just a bad dream…" Mika sighed, her eyes were heavy. "Well do you get those often?..." Mika asked sarcastically as she lay back down and passed out.

* * *

The two girls avoided the subject of Bellas nightmare the night before, Mika didn't want to bring something up that would upset or anger Bella. She was actually enjoying her time here with her, and was absolutely stoked to be going to the beach today.

"Bella?. should I wear my Pink bikini or my black one?" Mika asked comparing her appearance in the mirror. Bella scoffed, "You're asking me?...I'm wearing a t-shirt and shorts.." Mika rolled her eyes.

The drive was short and quiet, until the sun came out that is. "Oh my God…Sunlight…there is actually sunlight…this is AMAZING…you need to call Edward right now and tell him to get his fine ass to LaPush so you miss Bella have something nice to look at." Mika squealed excitedly. "Uhm..Edward doesn't really like the beach.." Bella said quietly. "Oh but the beach is SO romantic.." Mika giggled. "Yeah.. I guess Edward doesn't really get along to well with some of the boys up here. I don't know, maybe a male pride thing. You know how men can be.." Bella said through her teethe.

Mika grinned. "Oh I know exactly what you mean…so who's the other guy?" Bella looked at her with a confused look. "Other guy?..." Mika rolled her eyes. "Don't play innocent, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Guys are only prideful and territorial about ONE thing. and that Bella is women. So spill." Bella glanced down at the steering wheel lost in thought. "Well Jake.. he was only my friend. So there's nothing to spill. Sorry." Mika looked disappointed, until they pulled up onto the beach.

"Water…ohmygod…" Mika gaped at the shore line as she got out of Bellas old beat up truck. "It's so beautiful.." she gasped at the view. Mika grinned as she tore off her tank top and shorts, revealing her swimsuit underneath. "So you uh went with the black bikini?" Bella snorted. "Sure did!"

Mika paraded around the beach with Bella who was laughing uncontrollably, "You HAVE to get in the water…just once…" Mika pleaded with Bella. " Nooo…" Bella declined over and over laughing at her step sisters failed attempts in throwing her in the tide.

Mika turned around to pout but hit something else instead. "Ow…" mika complained. "Oh sorry, I was just coming over to talk to my friend Bella." The man said in a gentle tone. "Oh that's quite alright.." mika said scanning the tan stranger up and down. "Hey…Sam. It's been a while.." Bella said with a hint of pain in her eyes. "Yes. it has. I'm sure Jake didn't mean to get you in as much trouble as he did but.." "Yes. Jake did mean to get me in trouble….and. how is he?" Bella stared into Sams eyes, searching for answers that weren't there. "We don't exactly know…."

Bellas fear turned to panic as a sudden realization hit her like a boulder. Sam looked down at his feet. "Sorry you had to find out this way, but we don't know where he is, or when he will come back…" Bellas eyes welled with tears. "Did he run away?" Mika asked suddenly curious as to what was going on. Sam shot her an awful look. "Yeah..Something like that.." he said as he walked away.

* * *

That was the last time Bella and Mika went to the beach. For two weeks Mika was stuck in forks. Bored out of her mind, from nine to five Bella worked, so she was stuck by herself with nothing to do. And quite frankly she was sick of it.

So finally, she found some fun free entertainment.

Mika walked slowly through the forest, she wore her tight denim Capri's and a white t shirt. Her long black curls fell loose down her back. Mika couldn't believe how beautiful it was, or how easy it was to get lost.

She had been walking in circles for what felt like hours at this point, the sun was setting and at least she could be sure that Bella and Charlie were looking for her by now. She looked around frantically, she heard rustling in the bushes turned around quickly.

Mika dropped her bag she had brought with her, her jaw dropped as she stared at the creature before her. "oh..m..my.." she stuttered. The wolf was enormous big as a horse and it stood directly in front of Mika staring at her curiously.

Mika knew she should have been scared, and running for her life, but she was entranced by this…this thing. "You're, you're beautiful.." she spoke as she walked closer to the creature. Her green eyes were full of love for this flawless animal and curiosity. She smiled as she touched its nose, "You're…beautiful.." she spoke again.

Black.

Everything went black.

Mika woke up at home in her bed, next to bellas, as if nothing had happened. "What a dream.." she spoke quietly under her breath.

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE:** _This is going to progress into a romance between Jacob and my character mika. But also I'm going to go more into how Bella and micas friendship deepens. Leave nice reviews, this is my first fan fiction. SO it's not very good I know_


End file.
